Roses are red,violets blue, but Allen I love you!
by Smarty D
Summary: It is that time of year again! Will Lavi and Allen be able to enjoy the holiday together or will the war keep them away?Fluffy, already coupled up. Oneshot


_How the hell did he pull this off in an hour?_

Was the first thing to enter my mind after entering my room. Which, as of right now, had an assortment of candles lit on my dresser and nightstand, red rose petals on the bed, and a small bouquet of multicolored roses laid down on my pillow, ties together at the stems by a white ribbon. Next to which was a single white card. Did I know who did this? Yes. Did I think it was nice? Yes, I think it is the sweetest thing he could ever do for me. Well, besides loving a freak like me. Did I know how this said person pulled this off within half an hour? No. Did I know where the person who made this possible was? No.

I had been able to escape Link for a little while to go eat dinner in the cafeteria before coming back to my room for a nap. Which is not a very easy task when Link has his eyes watching your every move, it was creepy. Seriously I know he has to watch me since I have been, falsely, accused of heresy, but still! The guy does not need to watch me every second of the damn day!

So I walked over to my bed, moved some of the rose petals on my comforter so I could sit down, unzipped my boots, kicked them off, and picked up the dainty little card. The card, while small, had black cursive writing covering almost every inch of it. It started off as-

_**Allen Walker, **_

_**Roses may be red, violets blue, and Two- Spot is still stalking you, but I will only show the heart, that I am not suppose to have, to you. With your character so unique and your ambition so true, you helped this emotionally confused no-one realize, that he loves you. With your path going through hell with a destination unseen, would you be my Valentine on this day in memory of St**_. _**Valentín**__**?**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Lavi**_

I re-read the note over a few more times and felt a smile etch itself onto my face. I looked over to the bouquet of roses and picked them up with my left hand. There were six roses tied together, lavender, orange, pink, yellow, white and the most common, red. They gave off a pleasant aroma with the candles; their petals showed no signs of wilting and the thorns were missing from the green stems. The red one was in the center, the other five made a circle around it. I then noticed another white card in-between the red and white rose. So I picked it out, and placed the bouquet on my lap.

_**Did you know that different colored roses mean different thing Bean sprout?**_

_**The lavender one represents enchantment, desire, and sometimes to proceed cautiously. Sort of like when I first met you back in that hospital in Germany. You seemed so alien to me, but I knew I wanted to know you.**_

_**Orange is for enthusiasm. Kind of like me, and no not just because it matches my hair, though that is an awesome bonus.**_

_**Pink represents gentility, elegance and refinement, this one reminds me of you, and while it may not match your hair, it matches your cute blush!**_

_**Yellow represents jealously, I really hate to admit it but I'm jealous of Two Spot always being near you, though he is stalking you! I don't care if was an order from Mr. Toothbrush Mustache! **_

_**White is for purity and innocence. No matter what happens to you Allen, you will always be my little angel, no matter what shit you go through. You will be Allen Walker to me, always.**_

_**Red should be no surprise, it's the lover's rose after all! It is the object people think of when they think they will have their love lasting forever. I'm not sure about forever, but as long as I'm alive, Allen, you can be sure that I will never waver in my love for you.**_

I rubbed the pad of my thumb across the side of the card softly. Some made me chuckle but they did pull at my heart strings a good amount too. I lay down on my bed, placing the bouquet and cards on the nightstand and fished a small box out of my pocket. It was covered in red wrapping paper and a pink ribbon. It had taken me a while since I couldn't let Link see it but I had gotten Lavi a Valentine's present. It wasn't anything too special but I thought it was nice. I found it as I passed it in the window of a store on one of my missions.

I then heard my door knob twist and the door opened quickly, before slamming shut. I quickly hid the present under my pillow as someone leaned against my door. Lavi stood there with a _slightly_ freaked out expression. He was breathing heavily and had a small amount of sweat on his brow, bandanna and eye patch askew, and hair slightly messed up. He was wearing his green long sleeved shirt and white pants with his black boots. He was most likely running from Bookman again.

When he finally caught his breath he looked at me and a wide smile broke out on his face.

"Allen! You got away from Two-Spots?" He asked walking towards the bed.

I pushed my hands back on the bed and sat up, nodding.

"Wasn't easy but yes, I do not know when he will find me though. I think he lost me near the training room."

My red head sat next to me on the bed and hugged me to his chest. I wrapped my arms as best I could around him also, returning the embrace.

"Happy Valentine's day love."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, you stupid loveable rabbit."

"Hey, I got away from the Old Panda to set all this up and you still call me stupid rabbit? Not fair bean sprout!"

"It's Allen! And yes because you still call me bean sprout, I am average height Lavi! You and everyone else are just really tall…" I trailed off his hands rubbing circles on my back felt really nice…When did he even start doing that? Oh well, it felt good…

"Yeah, yeah, just keep telling yourself that." He muttered softly into the top of my head.

He dipped his head down and pressed his lips to my own gently. As I pressed back the familiar warm feeling expanded in my heart. It was always present when I kissed Lavi. I asked him what it was once after we first kissed. He furrowed his brow and answered true fully that he didn't know either, that it was the first time something had happed like that to him also. Perhaps it was the love we had for each other, pulsing I our hearts each time we kissed?

Our kisses somehow became more, intense I guess would be a good word to describe them. Not like my Master was with women, but I would still be embarrassed if someone saw us kissing with this much passion. Then again our position at the moment wouldn't help either.

Somehow I ended back to laying down with Lavi over me, supported by his right hand near my head. My vest had been removed along with my ribbon, the few top buttons of my shirt had become undone since it was becoming a bit warm in the room. Lavi's headband had been pulled to around his neck so that his hair framed his face more.

I pulled away because air was becoming more necessary by the second. We both were panting and wore grins on our faces. Lavi rolled next to me and started to chuckle a little. I raised an eyebrow as I was still catching my breath.

"What?" I asked not knowing what was so funny.

He shook his head and closed his eye for a second before pulling me back to his chest again.

"It's just, we haven't kissed like that in a _while_."

I smiled and fought back a yawn. It was probably a bit late. I had eaten dinner at nine and who knows how much time we spent kissing. Lavi was obviously tired too since he didn't hold back his large yawn.

"Well, I say it's time for rabbits and bean sprouts to go to bed." He muttered plopping his head onto my pillow. He then winced and put a hand under my pillow. It came back out clutching a slightly smashed box. It was his Valentines gift. He merely quirked an eyebrow at me.

"It's your Valentines gift, I don't think you broke it or anything…"

He smiled but then it turned into a sheepish grin.

"I, uh, didn't get you anything else."

I punched him in the arm playfully.

"You got me roses, set up the candles and rose petals, and wrote me those cards."

He shrugged and began to unwrap the present. When he got it out of the box he hugged me a bit closer and places a small kiss on my scar.

It was just a pair of earrings, they were small silver studs. He had complained once that the hoops he had sometimes would get caught on things. Getting the money for them wasn't hard, poker was a quick and easy way to get money on missions, it was getting them in secret so that Link wouldn't know was the hard part. If he reported to the higher ups that me and Lavi were in a relationship…..

Lavi pulled my from my thoughts be getting up and blowing out the candles so they wouldn't catch anything on fire during the night. Before he came back to bed he kicked off his boots and white pants, showing off his blue boxers. I decided to undo my belt and sip off my own pants also.

It wasn't an intimate gesture; it was just far more comfortable sleeping without the clinging pants. We pulled down the covers and sheets, got situated in bed and cuddled up to each other, then pulled the covers back over us. It got really cold in the Order during winter since the building was made mainly of stone. But we liked cuddling too.

"Goodnight Lavi."

"Goodnight Allen, and thank you."

"For what the earrings? It was nothing Lavi."  
>"No, well yes the earrings but, thanks for loving me back and being here."<p>

Our eyes met in the moonlight coming from the small window in my room.

"Thank you for loving me and being there for me too Lavi."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's day."

We didn't know Link would find us later, huddled close to each other with small smiles on our faces, or that he let this slide. Because he let us soldiers be happy for this night in this hellish war.

o0o

That was a lame ending *head-desk* So yeah, happy late Valentine's day! It is about 11pm here and I have to get up at 5:30am tomorrow so night guys! Hope you enjoy this little one shot!

Ja-Ne~!


End file.
